


Going, Going, Going To Stay

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Kent's best friend was the 'imaginary' "Stranger". This is a story about his childhood and subsequent years, expressing the relationship of the two.</p><p>((Written as a project, posted for fun))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going, Going, Going To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an Italian project, and is rather short as it is intended to be a simple child's story. When I finish the artwork for it, I'll add it, or add links to it.
> 
> I own nothing and gain nothing from this, save for pride.

The footsteps by the foot of his bed were a welcoming sound. The youth sat up with wide, excited eyes. Blue eyes were met by gaze of early winter's frozen morning dew. Draped in cloak of midnight's sky, with hair of moonlight, the Stranger stood, waiting for him.

"Hello, Stranger." The boy greeted in a soft voice with a wide grin. For many years, they'd been meeting like this. Under the night sky, they would spend a few hours talking, playing, or even just sitting. Then, as the clock struck twelve, he would leave in a sweep of material.

They sometimes went to fantastical places. From magic caverns to long forgotten islands, and the Stranger was always there to protect him.

But over time, the Stranger stopped showing up as often. They stopped traveling. He explained to Kent it was because he had important things to do, and he would visit where he could.

Kent took to pleading with him to stay "Please, d-don't leave", begging "S-Stranger, please, don't leave me alone!", and even bargaining "I-if you stay, I-I promise I'll bring cookies, and milk, a-and..."

The Stranger knelt by him, a hand ruffling the younger's hair. "Dear child, you don't need to cry, or ask, or give me things. ...You see, we all have responsibilities. You have to go to school, you need to eat healthy. Just as you are required to do these things, so too I need to leave to do important things."

Even still, Stranger visited less than before. And Kent, feeling upset and hurt, began to lock the door when Stranger showed up. One day, he even stood in front of the door as the other tried to leave.

But, to his surprise, the Stranger knelt to see him. "Do you love me?" he asked the boy. The boy didn't hesitate before nodding, sniffing. "...Then I will tell you a story, child. There was once a boy who loved a butterfly. But whenever he tried to catch it, he hurt the butterfly. Eventually, he managed to catch it. But it began to die. He realized that the only way to save it was to free it. So, he let it go. When you love something, you must let it go."

So, even though he didn't want to, the boy moved aside and allowed the other to unlock the door and leave, feeling badly about his selfishness. His mother would fret over him the next few days, trying to find out why he was so sad. But he didn't say a word as he gazed out the window.

The next and final time that the Stranger would show up, he sat on the edge of the bed in silence. For awhile, he didn't speak. The boy became more and more concerned. Then he got up, moving over and hugging the other tightly, crying. He knew it was time for the other to leave, and he wasn't coming back for awhile yet.

But the Stranger pulled back, cotton gloves clearing the tears from beneath his eyes. He smiled weakly at the youth, speaking softly, and with such deeper meaning. "Sometimes, it isn't a goodbye you say when you leave... But a 'see you later'." he murmured, then pulled him into a tight hug, chin resting on his head.

As time passed, the youth got older. He eventually explained why he was upset to his parents, and saw a therapist. The man told him that the Stranger was merely a figment of his imagination, explaining important things to him in ways he would understand. And as he grew older, he simply stopped needing the Stranger.

The boy had become a young man, and had mostly forgotten about his friend. He was busy focused on college, and work. Still, sometimes he felt his thoughts being drawn into the past, and it made him smile fondly. Sometimes he even imagined the Stranger showing up on his late nights, before he passed out, a blanket at the ready to keep him warm.

Then one night, he felt the slight incline in the bed. He blinked awake, rubbing at his eyes. Then he straightened. "Well, I didn't expect to see you around here, Stranger." he noted softly, looking to the man who looked no different than he had all those years ago. "...They told me that you're just... An imaginary friend. One used to teach me lessons about the world."

The Stranger smiled faintly. "They say that, sometimes." he agreed, then turned to face him. "...I intend to find a way to stick around, however. Or at least to visit more." he noted. The boy tilted his head. "Thank you... But I know what to do now." The Stranger stood and winked. "I always believed you did."

The boy meditated on this, but eventually fell asleep. He didn't dream, and woke up later than he anticipated. But he didn't have any classes or work. A lazy day. Before he could truly react to the day, there was a light knock at the door. He grabbed the handle, unlocking it and pulling it open to see who was there.

He stumbled slightly, as he focused on the figure. He wore a cloak of afternoons sky, with eyes like ponds in autumns day, and hair a shade of sunlight's glow. The Stranger stood in broad daylight before him. Taking off his hat, he reached into his pocket, revealing a small black box and opening it. Within, a gold ring with Opal inset sat on silken white. "...I've found a way to stay awhile... Would you join me?"

But Kent shook his head, staggering back. "I...You... You're not-- Are you... Real?" he whispered, eyes wide. Slowly nodding, the other waited carefully. Kent felt tears well up in his eyes, and glanced to the box before looking back up. Then a smile drew upon his lips, and he laughed softly, stepping aside. "Come on in, Stranger... You're always welcome by my side... And in my heart."


End file.
